


Animalistic Instincts

by hongpikachu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hybrid!AU, Hybrids, Light Bondage, PWP, Smut, tiger hybrid hoshi, what is this what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongpikachu/pseuds/hongpikachu
Summary: your tiger hybrid boyfriend is in heat





	Animalistic Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to Phyl aka the one who inspired me to write this  
> it's far from our conversation, but you know where this leads to hahaha

It has finally come to the day and age where hybrids are treated more human than pets, so it wasn’t a surprise for people when they find out you’re dating one. But the surprise, however, was that he was a rare type of hybrid. While a more common kind were puppies, cats, rabbits, and even hamsters, this one was considered to be feared.

 

Kwon Soonyoung is your boyfriend. Your tiger hybrid boyfriend.

 

You two have been dating for about six months now and although he can be like a child sometimes (aka almost all the time), this is the first time he’s actually been persistent and stubborn.

 

“Soonyoungie…”

 

You called out to him but he doesn’t appear to listen. Even when you brought out his favorite stuffed toy or cooked him five steaks for dinner, he still chooses to be secluded in the box which seemed to look like two sizes too small for him. How he fit in there, only tigers could know.

 

It wasn’t until you woke up at 2 in the morning to feel a figure slip beside you on the bed. He was facing your back and his tail folded to the side, like a small blanket draped over both of your legs. Soonyoung didn’t utter a word but you took notice that his breathing was short and the puffs of air that land on your nape feel hotter than usual. It took a few minutes to register in your head as you tried to shake away the sleep, only effectively doing so when you notice the tip of the striped appendage disappearing behind the fabric of your nightgown, subtly flicking on your clothed core.

 

When you groaned and stirred on your spot, you expected for his mischievous teasing to stop, but it only spurred him on, the tail now pushing between your legs, tip pressed on where he thinks your clit would be. You were confused as to which emotion to put first: worry or arousal. But one thing is for sure, Soonyoung is determined and needy.

 

You turned to look at him and although it was dark, the dim moonlight and streetlight seeping from the window shone on his naked skin, now glistening with what seems like sweat. His eyelids were half-opened and his lips parted when he puffed out small breaths. The movement caused his tail to lose contact with your skin, making him growl in the process. Before you knew it, he was on top of you with his hand gripping on your shoulders.

 

It was all animalistic and as much as you try to deny, you find it arousing.

 

“Soonyoung, no. You have a fever.” You managed to utter while staring back at his hungry eyes. From your view you can see his erection with the glistening tip. His body proportions have always been sexy yet subtle, but now that he’s stark naked hovering above you with a hard-on, asking to you for help with his release, it made your desire consume you as well little by little.

 

“I… I need you. Please.”

 

His tone was lower than usual, as if he was speaking while growling, and you can tell that he is indeed sincere and desperate for release. You didn’t notice how long you were just gaping and staring at the feline in awe until he started to lunge for your neck, kissing it as messy as his tongue and teeth could take him.

 

As if it was by instinct, you reached for his shoulders, letting your fingernails lightly dig on the patch of skin. The temperature of his skin felt like an electric current on your palm. “It’s the heat… I need you so bad.” He mutters once more against your ear before peppering soft kisses against it. You moaned at his words, slowly getting consumed by the need, which made Soonyoung growl against your ear once more, hips snapping to thrust against yours. The sensation of his bare skin against your clothed core was too much that you felt light-headed.

 

The next thing you knew you found yourself lying on your stomach, knees buckled up and ass lifted for him to see. You know how strong your boyfriend could be considering that this isn’t the first time you two have done it, but this has to be his first time you witness him in a helpless state of need that you didn’t expect him to shift your positions swiftly as if you were made of paper. The night gown you were wearing has now been taken off and used to tie your wrists behind your back. As much as he was needy, it still surprised you how he still has the patience to form a tight knot, and just when you were about to laugh at the thought, you feel a pair of lips and a tongue pressed against your panties, causing you to muffle a moan against the pillow on your head.

 

You heard him growl once more and before you could comprehend on what’s been happening, there was a sharp tug on your scalp which causes your head to get thrown back. Your panties have been pulled down and he starts to slip his length in you without warning. This caused you to release something in between a moan and a scream, him replying with a shaky sigh.

 

He wasn’t the most vocal partner out there, but his silence (save for the occasional grunts and growls) was enough to let you know that he is indeed focused on achieving pleasure for the both of you, and so he starts to deliver thrusts inside you without warning, your head still strained up with your back arched to an angle that lets him go deeper. Each slam on your spot, each sound of skin slapping against skin was enough to make you moan and scream in pleasure.

 

You were bound and helpless, but that turned you on even more.

 

The furry appendage was almost forgotten until you feel it trace patterns on the back of your thighs, and probably for the first time in that night, you heard Soonyoung purr. The sound spurred you on further and so you call onto his name, as loudly and shamelessly as you can.

  
“Soonyoung! Don’t stop… I’m close!”

 

His hand wasn’t gripping on your strands anymore but instead splayed on where your shoulder blades are, causing the upper half of your torso to get pushed into the mattress. His thrusts have gotten harder and faster, this time muffling the sounds he makes by pressing kisses on your nape. The vibrations spread through your skin and send a shiver down to your spine. The pleasure was too much that you came without warning, walls clenching around his hard shaft.

 

Thrust after thrust was delivered and he came shortly after, just enough to not give you pain from the overstimulation after the orgasm. You whimpered at the emptiness after he pulled out, only to sigh shakily as he uses his thumbs to spread your pussy lips, watching the liquid flow out of the rim, some dripping to the sheets. At that you felt that his temperature has decreased significantly, though it was still higher than normal.

 

“Soonyoung… Babe, are you feeling o—oh!”

 

The words that you wanted dissolved into that of a hushed moan as you feel his warm tongue spreading fire on your throbbing walls, lapping up the liquid that flows out and coats your core. When he was finished, he proceeded to untie the gown on your wrists, placing kisses on the crescent-shaped marks on your palm, unaware of when or how you managed to clench your fists tightly.

 

“Thank you.” He breathes out before capturing your lips in a kiss. It was chaste and slow, full of innocent emotion and gratitude. True enough you two didn’t need too much words when it comes to your affection; actions and subtlety have always been enough.

 

And so when the kiss got a little more passionate after a while, you two needed no words to know that another round is coming up, despite the last orgasm being five minutes ago.

 

But neither of you were complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> wHAT DID I JUST WRITE OH DEAR   
> i know this isn't how heat cycles are properly depicted but ahhh i hope it still passed your standards


End file.
